Precious Time
by darktea13
Summary: Jika salah satu dari mereka mengubah takdir. Tunggu, atau malah keduanya? ( OsoChoro )
**Precious Time**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

 **Warnings :** BL, OOC (maybe).

 **Pairing :** Osomatsu x Choromatsu.

.

.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , tolong hentikan," ucap Choromatsu dengan tampang serius.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hentikan menunggukan benda itu," Choromatsu menatap mata Osomatsu dengan kesal,"Kau bisa mati,"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Satu bulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya pada sore hari di kamar.

"Hei, Choromatsu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku punya rahasia besar," Osomatsu mendatangi Choromatsu yang tengah membaca majalah sendirian di kamar.

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu," Osomatsu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna kuning keemasan dari belakang punggungnya.

Sebuah jam aneh berwarna kuning keemasan berukuran kecil yang dibawahnya ada kotakan kecil bertuliskan angka-angka muncul dihadapan mata Choromatsu yang kebingungan. Di pinggirannya terdapat tombol-tombol aneh.

"Jam?"

"Hehe, ini bukan jam biasa. Aku menemukannya di labolatorium Profesor Dekapan saat aku pergi ke sana. Ini bukan jam biasa, kau bisa kembali ke masa depan atau ke masa lalu selama lima belas menit hanya dengan memutar arah jam ini untuk waktu, dan dengan mengatur tanggal dan bulan dengan menekan di kotakan kecil ini, lalu pencet tombol merah di pinggir jam ini," Jelas Osomatsu dengan bangga.

"HAH? JADI KAU MENCURI?!" Teriak Choromatsu kaget.

"Shh! Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, benda ini juga memiliki sisi negatif," Osomatsu tersenyum aneh.

"Tentu saja, apalagi jika yang menggukannya itu kau," Choromatsu memutar kedua bola mata.

"Jika seseorang terlalu sering pergi ke masa depan atau masa lalu.. orang itu akan meninggal,"

Tiba-tiba, ruangan itu hening. Choromatsu melotot ke arah Osomatsu tanpa berkedip, sedangkan Osomatsu hanya melihat reaksi adiknya itu.

"Berikan jam itu padaku sekarang," Choromatsu langsung merebut jam itu dari tangan Osomatsu, tetapi dengan sigap Osomatsu langsung menarik tangannya.

"Buat apa? Mau kembali ke masa-masa sekolah?" goda Osomatsu dengan senyum licik.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menjaga jam ini, jam ini tidak pantas ada di tangan orang sepertimu, tahu!" ucap Choromatsu kesal.

"Cerewet. Aku bisa menjaga jam ini dan diriku sendiri, kok," Osomatsu memiringkan kepala.

Choromatsu menghela nafas,"Ya sudah kalau begitu,"

"Jadi, sekarang aku akan pergi ke hari besok untuk melihat kuda mana yang menang di pacuan kuda! _Bye-bye_!" Osomatsu tersenyum lebar sambil mengutak-atik jam tersebut dengan bangga.

"OI BODOH, SUDAH KU BILANG—" ucapan Choromatsu terputus, tiba-tiba Osomatsu tertidur pulas.

 _Jadi, ia akan tertidur pada masa ini jika ia pergi ke masa depan?_ Gumam Choromatsu sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Hup!_ Choromatsu mengangkat tubuh sang kakak sambil membawanya ke sofa agar tidak masuk angin,"Kalau kau kembali nanti, awas saja.."

.

.

"Hoaahm..," Osomatsu terbangun.

 _BUK!_ Choromatsu melempar bantal ke wajah Osomatsu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Osomatsu langsung menyingkirkan bantal yang ada di wajahnya,"APA MAUMU?!"

"HEH, SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MARAH, BODOH! Kau menghabiskan usiamu hanya untuk pergi ke masa depan untuk pacuan kuda? Kau ingin segera mati?!" Choromatsu memasang muka marahnya.

"Memang kenapa? Toh hidup juga urusanku," ucap Osomatsu asal.

Choromatsu langsung memukul perut kakaknya.

"Mau kubantu mati?" tanya Choromatsu dengan sangat marah sambil melotot.

"Ah, tidak perlu," Osomatsu dengan santai menjawab ucapan sang adik yang sedari tadi marah akan tingkah lakunya,"Waktu ku di dunia ini lebih berharga. _Apalagi jika bersamamu_ ," Osomatsu berkata lirih.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Ya, maaf deh, lain kali akan ku gunakan waktuku dengan baik. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ke _pachinko_ dulu," Osomatsu berjalan keluar kamar sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Tch, santai sekali sih, hidupnya," gerutu Choromatsu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hampir genap satu bulan, jam aneh itu masih di tangan si kakak nomor satu itu. Walaupun Choromatsu sudah sering mengingatkan soal pergi ke masa depan, tetap saja Osomatsu suka tertidur karena efek perjalanan ke masa depan yang lamanya hanya lima belas menit itu. Choromatsu kini makin kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya, tetapi kadang ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

Malam itu, Choromatsu kembali bertindak.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , tolong hentikan," ucap Choromatsu dengan tampang serius.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hentikan menunggukan benda itu," Choromatsu menatap mata Osomatsu dengan kesal,"Kau bisa mati,"

"Ini urusanku," jawab Osomatsu tajam.

"Bodoh. Kau nggak bisa mikir, ya? Apa kau mau mati dengan sia-sia hanya dengan pergi ke masa lalu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna?" tanya Choromatsu.

"Mana mungkin kau mengerti,"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, makanya aku membantumu berpikir ke sesuatu yang benar,"

"Kau merasa benar?"

"Jangan begitu," Choromatsu duduk di samping Osomatsu,"Aku hanya bersikap peduli padamu,"

"Tch, tidak perlu,"

Choromatsu mendengus, kehabisan kata untuk membalas ucapan singkat Osomatsu yang sedari tadi membuatnya muak.

Ruangan tersebut hening sesaat. Choromatsu benar-benar ingin 'menolong' kakak bodohnya yang satu ini, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Choromatsu.. kau sudah mandi?" tanya Osomatsu tiba-tiba.

"Hah? M-mandi?"

"Ya, sepertinya yang lain sudah duluan ke pemandian, yuk," Osomatsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Choromatsu mengikuti dari belakang.

Saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke pemandian air panas, mereka berdua berpapasan dengan saudara-saudara mereka di pertigaan.

"Ah! Osomatsu- _niisan_ , Choromatsu- _niisan_ , maaf kami duluan ke pemandian, kami kira kalian masih ingin mengobrol di kamar," ucap Todomatsu.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa, kok," Osomatsu tersenyum.

"Kalian lama," Ichimatsu tetap dengan muka cueknya.

"LAMA! LAMA!" teriak Jyushimatsu.

Karamatsu terlihat akan berkata sesuatu.

"Iya, maaf," ucap Choromatsu,"Kami berangkat dulu,"

.

.

Choromatsu dan Osomatsu langsung memasuki pemandian laki-laki, Osomatsu berlari kecil seperti anak-anak yang baru pertama kali ke pemandian, lalu berteriak,"UNTUNG SEPI! _LUCKY_!Mandi jam sekarang memang yang terbaik!"

"Choromatsu," Osomatsu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Ayo, untuk hari ini, aku yang akan menggosok punggungmu," ucapnya diselingi senyuman.

"H-hah?"

"Biasanya, Karamatsu atau Ichimatsu kan, yang menggosok punggungmu? Aku hampir tidak pernah," sambungnya sambil mengambil sabun.

"Uh.. ya,"

Osomatsu mulai menggosok punggung Choromatsu dengan sabun, sedangkan Choromatsu hanya duduk diam di kursi kecil pemandian.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rasanya saat kau melakukan perjalanan waktu?" tanya Choromatsu.

"Menyenangkan," jawab Osomatsu ringan.

"Jangan menjawab dengan mudah begitu. Aku sendiri sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tahu akan hal itu kan, juga ikut khawatir," Choromatsu hanya dapat menasihati kakaknya yang tentu saja baginya tidak bermanfaat bagi kakaknya.

Osomatsu tersenyum,"Tumben-tumbennya aku dikhawatirkan Choromatsu,"

"Terserah," Choromatsu memasang muka cuek,"Hei, apa yang akan terjadi bila kau sedang pergi ke masa depan atau ke masa lalu, tetapi tiba-tiba jam tersebut rusak atau pecah?"

Osomatsu berpikir sejenak.

"Kau akan terjebak di masa itu untuk selamanya, tak bisa kembali ke masa sekarang,"

Choromatsu menghela nafas,"Begitu? Hmm.. Jadi, kira-kira sudah berapa kali kau pergi ke masa depan? Dan apa yang saja yang kau lihat? Tentu saja kau tidak pergi ke masa depan hanya untuk judi, kan?"

Suara Osomatsu yang berisi jawaban tidak terdengar setelah beberapa detik Choromatsu menanyakan Osomatsu, dan tidak ada pula suara gosokan sabun di punggung Choromatsu. Choromatsu heran, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Entahlah," jawaban singkat. Padat. Tapi tak jelas.

Seribu pertanyaan mulai mengitari kepala Choromatsu tentang reaksi kakak pertamanya yang aneh ini. Jelas-jelas ia sedang bertanya dengan serius, tetapi dengan ringannya dijawab seperti itu. Hanya kesal yang ia dapat, tapi tak dapat ia lawan pula, karena Choromatsu pun tahu, Osomatsu nanti hanya akan membalas dengan jawaban yang makin aneh dan makin keluar dari topik pula.

Choromatsu kembali memasang _mood_ sabar,"Ceritakan saja,"

"Jangan marah,"

"Ya,"

"Judi, makan, main, dan-"

Choromatsu langsung beranjak dari kursi kecilnya. Ingin sekali ia memarahi kakaknya yang badung ini, tetapi tadi ia sudah berjanji.

"Hahahahaha... kau ingin segera mati, ya.. Osomatsu- _niisan_ ," ucap Choromatsu sambil tertawa dengan paksa.

"Bercanda," Osomatsu tersenyum khas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dua minggu kemudian, pada malam hari sekitar pukul dua dini hari yang tentu saja para Matsuno sudah tertidur lelap, Choromatsu terbangun karena dingin. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, melihat ke arah kanannya, seseorang yang biasanya ada di dekatnya, tidak ada.

Choromatsu terbelalak, kaget.

 _Apa jangan-jangan ia sudah_...

Dengan sigap, kepala yang awalnya ia hadapkan ke arah kanan, langsung ia palingkan ke arah kiri, tentu saja ada Jyushimatsu yang tertidur dengan lelap dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Tetapi ia tidak fokus ke Jyushimatsu, tetapi ke arah jendela.

Jendela terbuka setengah. Choromatsu sedikit lega. Tapi hanya untuk memastikan, ia bangkit dari _futon_ nya yang empuk untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah membuka jendela yang membawa angin malam yang dingin itu.

Ya, tentu saja, seseorang yang ia tebak sedari tadi, memang ada di teras balkon tersebut. Osomatsu.

Niatnya dari awal, Choromatsu ingin segera memarahi kakaknya karena telah membiarkan hawa dingin masuk ke kamar mereka yang hangat. Tetapi keinginan itu langsung sirna setelah ia melihat ekspresi kakaknya tersebut dari samping.

Muka yang sedari dulu ia tak pernah bayangkan. Malam itu, tidak ada muka Osomatsu yang santai, hangat, tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Yang ada hanyalah mukanya yang sedang berpikir keras dan kesal sambil menggenggam pensil dan kertas.

Choromatsu langsung pergi ke lantai bawah, membuat dua susu coklat panas, dan langsung kembali ke lantai atas hanya dalam sepuluh menit.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ ," akhirnya Choromatsu mulai membuka percakapan sambil menyerahkan susu coklat panas kepada Osomatsu.

Osomatsu langsung berpaling mengikuti arah suara, lalu tersenyum,"Terima kasih,"

Choromatsu melihat ke arah tangan Osomatsu, terlihat secarik kertas yang Osomatsu genggam dengan erat hingga lecek.

"Kertas apa itu?" tanya Choromatsu sambil menunjuk tangan Osomatsu.

Osomatsu langsung menyimpan kertas tersebut di belakang punggungnya,"Ah, tidak. Hanya sedang membuat strategi perhitungan kuda mana yang akan menang nanti dalam pacuan kuda,"

Choromatsu menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Choromatsu, hari ini kau sehat?" tanya Osomatsu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau mau menghinaku, ya? Tentu saja aku sehat," Choromatsu merasa tersinggung.

"Ah, bukan begitu," Osomatsu terkekeh,"Hanya bertanya,"

"Pertanyaanmu yang aneh," Choromatsu membalas, lalu melihat ke arah Osomatsu. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku ingin jadi bintang saja," Mulailah keluar perkataan aneh dari mulut Osomatsu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Choromatsu,"Hei, kau kebanyakan minum, ya?"

"Aku ingin menghiasi langit yang gelap ini, walaupun tidak banyak orang yang akan memperhatikan,"

"Kenapa? Bukannya lebih baik diperhatikan oleh banyak orang?" Choromatsu kali ini menaggapi ocehan Osomatsu yang seperti orang mabuk.

"Habisnya, biasanya hanya peneliti yang juga berwawasan tentang bintang, kan, yang mengamati bintang dengan lama? Aku juga ingin seperti itu! Aku ingin hanya orang yang benar-benar peduli kepadaku yang terus bersamaku hingga lama," jelas Osomatsu sambil tersenyum lebar,"Dan kau bagaikan peneliti bintang tersebut,"

Choromatsu yang mendengar ucapan Osomatsu, pipinya langsung memerah. Tetapi tidak ada senyum yang mengembang dari mulutnya. Bukan senyum, tetapi juga bukan cemberut. Seakan bingung, Choromatsu hanya menipiskan bibirnya.

Serasa canggung. Tetapi, rona merah di pipinya tetap ada, walau tertutup gelapnya malam, tentu Osomatsu dapat melihatnya.

Dengan pelan, Osomatsu mencium bibir Choromatsu sesaat. Choromatsu hanya dapat diam, matanya terbelalak.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Choromatsu dan Osomatsu melewati hari dengan biasa. Seakan kejadian malam itu tak pernah mereka lakukan. Dan tentu saja tak ada satu pun saudara-saudara mereka yang tahu akan kejadian itu.

Sejujurnya, Choromatsu merasa gelisah akan sikap Osomatsu. Osomatsu yang pada malam itu sangat beda dari biasanya, tersenyum lebar dan hangat, kini menjadi biasa saja seperti pada hari lainnya. Tetapi Choromatsu juga tidak mengharapkan reaksi Osomatsu yang juga beda dari biasanya... hanya saja, Choromatsu merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Osomatsu yang merasa 'tidak terjadi apa-apa' itu.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Choromatsu berjalan gontai menuju rumah, hari mulai malam. Hari ini, Choromatsu pulang terlambat karena mencari pekerjaan di kota, tetapi hasilnya pun nihil.

"Aku pulang..," Choromatsu membuka pintu rumah, sepi. Lalu Choromatsu melangkahkan kaki menuju ke lantai dua untuk masuk kamar. Dari anak tangga, terdengar suara tawa saudara-saudaranya.

Choromatsu membuka pintu kamar. Terlihat kelima saudaranya sedang duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja bundar.

"Ah! Selamat datang, Choromatsu _-niisan_ ," ucap Todomatsu.

"GAWAT! GAWAT!" teriak Jyushimatsu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Choromatsu bingung.

"Osomatsu _is dating,"_ Karamatsu dengan muka soknya, dan dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang hancur.

"Begini, jadi tadi sore saat aku pulang dari jalan-jalan, aku melihat Osomatsu keluar dari hotel bersama perempuan! Ini aku ada fotonya," jelas Todomatsu sambil menunjukkan _smartphone_ putihnya.

"Oi, Todomats—" Osomatsu seraya merebut _smartphone_ yang sedang Todomatsu tunjukkan pada Choromatsu, tetapi gagal.

"Eh.. Hotel? Perempuan?" Choromatsu kaget.

"Tadi saat kami tanya, ia bilang perempuan itu pacarnya," tambah Ichimatsu dengan nada rendah.

"Pac..ar?" Choromatsu makin kaget dibuatnya, _mood_ nya langsung turun drastis. Choromatsu langsung menoleh ke arah Osomatsu, Osomatsu masih sibuk menjawab pertanyaan yang berisi godaan dari adik-adiknya. Sepintas, Choromatsu melihat ada garis X di tangan kiri kakak pertamanya yang entah apa itu.

"Ah, sudah saatnya makan malam! Ayo turun!" teriak Osomatsu mengganti topik, lalu mendorong adik-adiknya kecuali Choromatsu untuk turun ke bawah. Di tengah anak tangga, Osomatsu langsung berkata,"Yaampun, ada yang tertinggal, kalian makan dulu saja,"

Osomatsu langsung berlari ke kamar, sedangkan di kamar tersebut, Choromatsu masih membeku.

Seribu cacian, marahan, dan pertanyaan gila yang ada di benak Choromatsu sangat ingin ia keluarkan, tetapi semua itu tersekat di tenggorokannya, dan juga bingung akan berkata apa dulu.

"Emm, Choromatsu.. soal yang mereka katakan tadi—" Osomatsu berusaha memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Iya. Tenang saja," Choromatsu menoleh ke arah Osomatsu dengan senyum yang ia paksakan,"Akan ku lupakan semua kejadian pada malam itu, kok,"

"Bukan, bukan. Bukan begitu maksud—"

"Aku juga turut senang kok, akhirnya kakakku punya pacar. Malah langsung dibawa ke hotel. Kau memang bisa diandalkan, ya..."

"Err.. terima kasih, Choromatsu. Tapi—"

Choromatsu langsung memasang muka kesal, marah, benci, dan tanpa ada sedikit pun senyuman yang ia paksa ataupun ikhlas,"Kau pikir aku akan berkata begitu?"

"Eh?"

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MALAM ITU? KAU MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS BIBIRKU YANG SUCI PADA MALAM ITU, HAH? SANA SAMA PEREMPUAN ITU!" teriak Choromatsu penuh emosi dengan mukanya yang merah.

Belum. Masih belum. Choromatsu benar-benar belum puas. Jadi selama ini, kakaknya hanya bermain-main? Bodoh sekali berpikir bahwa kakaknya itu menyukainya, ternyata Choromatsu hanya sebagai bahan pelampiasan stress. Choromatsu tentu bukanlah tipe orang yang mau saja dibegitukan. ia merasa benar-benar bodoh. Mana mungkin kakaknya serius terhadapnya, apalagi mereka sesama laki-laki. Dan juga... mereka bersaudara. Hati Choromatsu sakit. Ia kira, kakaknya juga menyukainya..

 _Tunggu, sejak kapan aku menyukai Osomatsu?_

Choromatsu bingung. Antara emosi, berpikir, dan menanggapi kelakukan kakaknya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan setelah membentak kakaknya barusan, ia hanya dapat diam.

Osomatsu tersenyum. Aneh.

"Ah, kau cemburu," ucapnya santai.

"B-BUKAN!"

"Iya, iya. Dengarkan dulu. Aku tidak berpacaran, perempuan itu teman kita saat SMA. Dia sudah punya pacar, kok. dan ia semacam menawariku pekerjaan, kebetulan ia sedang menginap di hotel tersebut, kami bertemu di _lobby_ hotel. Nah, saat selesai mengobrol, aku keluar dari hotel, ia juga keluar dari hotel untuk pergi rapat. Jadi, foto dari Todomatsu itu hanya kebetulan saja saat aku dan perempuan itu keluar dari hotel bersamaan," jelas Osomatsu dengan panjang lebar.

Choromatsu merasa sedikit puas dengan penjelasan Osomatsu, tetapi rasa kesal masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan yang ia tawarkan?" tanya Choromatsu tetap dengan muka kesal.

"Ku tolak. Aku sedang tidak ingin bekerja,"

"Begini, ya, Osomatsu- _niisan_.. kau pikir setiap hari akan ada orang yang menawarimu pekerjaan?" Choromatsu mulai kembali jengkel dengan kelakukan kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, sih. Kalau hanya aku yang bekerja, aku tidak mau," jawab Osomatsu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ digoda olehmu," ucap Choromatsu dingin.

"Eeh.. aku serius, lho.." tetap saja, nada Osomatsu yang dibuat-buat makin tidak meyakinkan Choromatsu.

Osomatsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Choromatsu,"Jadi, kau memaafkanku, kan?"

Wajah Choromatsu memerah. Osomatsu makin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan bibirnya sudah siap untuk menempelkannya pada milik Choromatsu.

Choromatsu langsung memalingkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Jangan cium aku," sepatah kalimat yang langsung merusak suasana mereka keluar dari mulut Choromatsu,"Lebih baik, urus saja sisa hidupmu yang akan habis dimakan waktu karena perjalanan waktumu yang tidak berguna itu,"

Osomatsu terdiam. Choromatsu bergegas keluar kamar, berniat untuk ikut makan malam bersama saudara-saudaranya, meninggalkan Osomatsu sendirian di kamar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Todomatsu di sela-sela waktu pada siang hari.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Choromatsu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tiga hari yang lalu, kau bertengkar dengan Osomatsu- _niisan_ ,kan?" Todomatsu memasang muka serius.

"Entahlah," Choromatsu sungguh tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Todomatsu. Apalagi menyangkut soal Osomatsu.

"Soal perempuan itu?" Karamatsu menimpali.

"Tidak tahu,"

"Ayolah, kau tahu? Sejak saat itu, kalian saling diam-diaman, kami sendiri kan, juga merasa tidak enak," Todomatsu ingin melanjutkan topik utama.

"Aku tidak tertarik membahas—"

"Choromatsu!" Osomatsu masuk ke dalam kamar tempat mereka ber tiga berkumpul.

"Apa?" tanya Choromatsu cuek.

"Tuh,kan.." bisik Todomatsu pada Karamatsu. Karamatsu hanya mengangguk.

Osomatsu tersenyum sambil menarik tangan kanan Choromatsu dengan kedua tanyannya,"Sini, ikut aku,"

"Haah?" Choromatsu kebingungan, tapi mengikuti Osomatsu.

.

Mereka tiba di sebuah supermarket yang ada di kota, tetapi tidak seberapa jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Supermarket?" tanya Choromatsu bingung.

"Ah, tadi ibu menyuruhku untuk membeli semua yang ada di kertas ini di supermarket," jawab Osomatsu santai.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mengajakku?" Choromatsu heran.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, kan?" balasnya.

Choromatsu mendengus, lalu memasuki supermarket tersebut, diiringi Osomatsu.

"Jadi, Ibu menyuruhmu untuk membeli apa saja?" tanya Choromatsu sambil mengambil troli belanjaan.

Tidak ada respon dari Osomatsu.

Choromatsu menoleh ke arah Osomatsu, tiba-tiba, dari belakang Osomatsu langsung mendorong Choromatsu hingga Choromatsu masuk ke dalam troli tersebut.

"OI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Choromatsu malu, karena kelakukan kakaknya itu menyebabkan para pembeli di supermarket tersebut melihat ke arah mereka.

"Hei pangeran, duduklah yang manis di situ, saya sebagai supir kerajaan akan mengemudikan troli ini," goda Osomatsu, lalu mendorong troli belanjaan dengan kuat.

"HOI HOI HOI!" teriak Choromatsu cemas.

Beberapa menit mereka mengelilingi supermarket yang cukup besar itu, akhirnya mereka berhenti juga di salah satu rak besar.

"Nah, minyak goreng dua," ucap Osomatsu sambil mengambil dua minyak goreng, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam troli yang Choromatsu tumpangi.

"Yaampun, daritadi kita memutari supermarket ini, hanya untuk mengambil ini? Bukannya tadi kita sudah melewati rak ini beberapa kali?" Choromatsu mengomentari.

Osomatsu tak menghiraukan, lalu melihat daftar belanjaannya,"Hmm, satu kotak susu putih,"

"Kalau susu, aku tadi melihat di lemari pendingin sebelah—" Choromatsu tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba Osomatsu langsung mendorong troli belanjaan dengan cepat seperti sebelumnya.

"STOP! STOP!" Jerit Choromatsu.

Mereka tepat berhenti di depan lemari pendingin.

Choromatsu jengkel, lalu merampas daftar belanjaan yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Osomatsu,"Sudah, aku saja yang mengambil barang belanjaan, kau yang bawa troli,"

Choromatsu langsung melompat keluar dari dalam troli belanjaan.

Osomatsu terdiam sejenak setelah melihat tingkah laku Choromatsu.

Lalu dengan santainya,

Osomatsu langsung masuk ke troli belanjaan.

"HEI!" Choromatsu menegur kakaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin jadi 'pangeran', yasudah aku saja," Osomatsu menempelkan punggungnya di sudut troli,"Cepat, selanjutnya sereal,"

Choromatsu dengan pasrah mengiyakan, lalu mendorong troli tersebut ke segala tempat di supermarket tersebut.

.

"Sudah cukup kan, belanjaan kita?" tanya Choromatsu sambil mengeceki daftar dan barang.

"Yap! Kamu tunggu saja di luar, biar aku yang bawa barang-barang ini ke kasir," Osomatsu melompat keluar dari dalam troli, lalu mengambil alih Choromatsu.

"Ah, baiklah," Choromatsu langsung berjalan santai ke arah pintu keluar.

.

Warna oranye menguasai langit pada sore hari itu. Choromatsu masih menyenderkan punggungnya di depan tembok supermarket, sambil memainkan jarinya karena bosan.

"Choromatsu! Ayo masuk ke supermarket sebentar! Setelah membayar dari kasir, aku mendapatkan lima tiket undian!" teriak Osomatsu yang sedang membawa tiga kresek besar belanjaan sambil menghampiri Choromatsu.

"Duh, jangan teriak juga, dong.." Choromatsu mengikuti arah Osomatsu untuk kembali lagi.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Osomatsu bagaikan anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan hadiah, berjalan ke depan tempat pengambilan undian,"

"Silahkan tukarkan tiket undian Anda di sini, lalu ambil kartu dari dalam box ini," jelas penjaga _stand_ undian.

Osomatsu langsung mengambil tiga giliran.

Kartu pertama, berhadiahkan tisu.

Kartu kedua, berhadiahkan tisu lagi.

Kartu ketiga, berhadiahkan mug.

"Wah! Lumayan dapat mug!" Osomatsu memamerkan keberuntungannya pada adiknya.

Choromatsu hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu mengambil dua giliran.

Kartu pertama, berhadiah _snack._

Osomatsu langsung tertawa mengejek melihat 'keberuntungan' yang dibawa oleh Choromatsu, sedangkan Choromatsu hanya mendengus kesal.

Kartu kedua, berhadiahkan dua tiket taman bermain.

"EH?" Choromatsu melotot.

"WAAH! Taman bermain!" teriak Osomatsu senang.

"Hei, kau terlalu berisik," sigah Choromatsu.

"Kau pembawa keberuntungan!" Osomatsu mengambil satu tiket taman bermain yang sedang diserahkan oleh penjaga _stand_ kepada Choromatsu.

"Bersamaku, ya?" pintanya berbunga-bunga.

"Yaa, terserah," jawab Choromatsu cuek.

 _Huh, padahal tadi baru saja ia mengejekku._

"Ayo pulang," ajak Osomatsu.

"Ah, biar ku bantu," Choromatsu langsung mengambil dua kresek dari tangan Osomatsu.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai pada sore itu, menuju rumah mereka yang jaraknya masih sedikit jauh, sambil bercanda ringan.

Kebetulan, saat mereka sedang berjalan, mereka melewati toko es krim.

Mereka saling memandang.

"Aku tak bawa uang," ucap Choromatsu.

"Uang kembalian dari belanja sepertinya cukup untuk satu es krim.

"..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, di tangan kanan Osomatsu sudah ada sebuah es krim _cone_ rasa coklat.

"Duduk dulu saja, yuk?" usul Choromatsu sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang dituju, sedikit jauh dari toko es krim tersebut.

Osomatsu kaget sejenak mendengar perkataan Choromatsu, lalu tersenyum tipis,"A-ayo..."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Choromatsu memastikan.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya pelan.

Tempat duduk berwarna coklat tua yang ada di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang, jaraknya dekat dengan jalan yang biasa digukanan oleh kendaraan bermotor. Tetapi kali ini jalanan tersebut sepi.

Keduanya langsung segera duduk.

"Kemarikan es krimnya," Choromatsu langsung mengambil es krim yang ada di genggaman Osomatsu.

"Hei, aku belum mengijinkanmu!" Osomatsu kesal.

Choromatsu menjilati es krim coklat tersebut sambil memiringkan wajahnya ke arah Osomatsu.

"Ini bayaran karena kau mengajakku berbelanja,"

"Yaa, terserah deh," Osomatsu menghela nafas, lalu melihat adiknya yang tengah asik memakan es krim.

"Jangan dihabiskan," Osomatsu langsung ikut menjilati es krim coklat tersebut, tak peduli akan Choromatsu.

Choromatsu kaget, karena jarak mereka hanya satu centimeter. Pipinya merah merona. Osomatsu tampak menjilati bagian es krim yang baru saja dijilat oleh Choromatsu.

 _Ini... ciuman tidak langsung?_

"Kau sendiri jangan langsung ikut makan, dong," timpal Choromatsu.

Osomatsu hanya mendengar perkataan Choromatsu sambil menatap wajahnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Choromatsu canggung.

"Mulutmu,"

"Haah?"

"Belepotan es krim,"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Osomatsu mencium bibir Choromatsu.

Angin berhembus pelan. Es krim coklat yang ada di tangan Choromatsu perlahan mencair. Langit sore bagaikan saksi bisu kejadian itu.

"O-oi! Jangan tiba-tiba menciumku, ini juga di tempat umum, tahu," Choromatsu menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya, menahan malu.

Osomatsu terkekeh, lalu memandang langit sore.

"Besok, kita ke taman hiburan, yuk?" ajak Osomatsu.

"Hah? Besok?" Choromatsu memandangi kakaknya,"Hmm, boleh, sih.."

"Waah! _Date! Date!"_ Osomatsu kegirangan, seperti anak kecil.

" _D-Date_?" Choromatsu refleks beranjak dari tempat duduk, pipinya kembali memerah.

"Hehe, janji ya? Besok," Osomatsu tersenyum cukup lebar, langsung berdiri di depan Choromatsu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Choromatsu.

"Iyaa, aku janji," Choromatsu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingling Osomatsu.

Pipi Osomatsu tiba-tiba basah karena air mata.

"Eh? Kau menangis?" Choromatsu kaget dengan respon Osomatsu, lalu mengelap pipi Osomatsu dengan jarinya,"Besok kita pergi, kok. Jangan menangis, seperti bayi saja..."

"Choromatsu... perjalanan waktuku.. tidak sia-sia," Osomatsu tersenyum makin lebar.

"Perjalanan waktu? Ah, soal itu—" ucapan Choromatsu terputus, saat ia melihat ke arah samping, sudah ada truk yang melaju dengan cepat yang jaraknya cukup dekat. Osomatsu langsung menarik tangan Choromatsu ke arah tempat duduk, sedangkan karena berat, Osomatsu terdorong ke arah jalan tersebut, terjatuh di tengahnya. Truk tersebut tetap melaju dengan kecepatan besar.

Kejadian itu

Sungguh begitu cepat.

Dan semuanya,

Terekam jelas di mata Choromatsu.

Hoodie merah Osomatsu kini berwarna merah darah. Dasar yang keluar hingga hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Pemilik truk tersebut langsung kabur dengan truknya.

Tinggallah Choromatsu yang diam membeku melihat kejadian tersebut.

Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa kakaknya dengan sangat cepat.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian suram itu.

Choromatsu masih merasa _shock_ atas kejadian tersebut. Ia berjalan ke lemari kecil yang ada di kamar, lalu mengambil tiket taman bermain yang ia dapat dari undian. Ucapan dan janji-janji mereka pada saat itu terngiang kembali di benaknya, Choromatsu ingin kembali merasakan hal tersebut. Tetapi, mau bagaimana pun, waktu terus berjalan.

Choromatsu memasukkan kembali tiket yang ia ambil tadi ke dalam lemari tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja, ia menemukan kertas yang telah diremas-remas di pojok lemari, Choromatsu membukanya.

Terlihat tulisan Osomatsu, hanya ada beberapa kalimat.

 _Selamatkan Choromatsu._

 _Taman._

Choromatsu mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung.

 _Apa jangan-jangan..._

Choromatsu langsung mencari benda itu.

Benda yang membawa malapetaka baginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Choromatsu menemukan benda itu.

Jam. Jam aneh itu.

 _Kembali ke masa lalu, lalu selamatkan Osomatsu-niisan._

Choromatsu langsung memutar jam dan mengatur hari, setelah itu ia langsung menekan tombol di samping jam tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Choromatsu serasa lemas, matanya sangat mengantuk.

.

.

Choromatsu tersadar. Dirinya sedang tengah duduk di kamar, dengan majalah di depannya.

"Hei, Choromatsu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku punya rahasia besar," Osomatsu mendatangi Choromatsu yang tengah membaca majalah sendirian di kamar.

 _Ah, saat ini..._

"Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu," Osomatsu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna kuning keemasan dari belakang punggungnya.

"Jam ajaib," Choromatsu spontan berkata.

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Osomatsu.

Choromatsu terdiam.

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah mengakui kalau aku dari masa depan adalah hal yang benar?_

"Jam?" tanya Choromatsu, sesaat memutuskan untuk mengulang dialog pada masa itu.

"Hehe, ini bukan jam biasa. Aku menemukannya di labolatorium Profesor Dekapan saat aku pergi ke sana. Ini bukan jam biasa, kau bisa kembali ke masa depan atau ke masa lalu selama lima belas menit hanya dengan memutar arah jam ini untuk waktu, dan dengan mengatur tanggal dan bulan dengan memenekan di kotakan kecil ini, lalu pencet tombol merah di pinggir jam ini," Jelas Osomatsu dengan bangga, sangat persis seperti pada masa itu.

Choromatsu menahan rasa kangen, berusaha biasa, tetapi ia juga ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , apa jika kita mengubah takdir pada masa lalu ataupun masa depan, takdir itu akan berubah?" Choromatsu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Osomatsu diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

"...Apa kau pernah melakukannya?" tanya Choromatsu lagi.

Osomatsu menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ya, sepertinya sering,"

 _Sering?_

"Oh iya, benda ini juga memiliki sisi negatif," Osomatsu tersenyum aneh.

"Apalagi jika yang menggukannya itu kau," Choromatsu mengulang dialognya seperti pada masa itu lagi, rasanya ia bernostalgia.

"Jika seseorang terlalu sering pergi ke masa depan atau masa lalu.. orang itu akan meninggal,"

Choromatsu tersenyum lemas, lalu berkata lirih.

"Ya,"

"Eh? Sikapmu aneh, dan tidak seperti _pada saat itu_ ," ucap Osomatsu bingung.

Choromatsu kaget.

" _Pada saat itu_? Maksudmu..." belum selesai Choromatsu bertanya, tiba-tiba rasanya ia mengantuk sekali, dan badannya kembali lemas.

.

Choromatsu terbangun, suasana kamar sepi, hanya ada dirinya.

 _Eh? Aku sudah kembali ke masa sekarang?_

Rasanya sungguh cepat berada lima belas menit di masa lalu. Dan misteri perkataan Osomatsu pada masa lalu membuatnya berpikir.

 _Pada masa itu?_

Choromatsu kembali melihat jam emas aneh yang tergeletak di lantai. Rasanya, Choromatsu benar-benar ketagihan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, dan ingin menyelesaikan teka-teki tersebut.

" _Jika seseorang terlalu sering pergi ke masa depan atau masa lalu.. orang itu akan meninggal,"_

Perkataan Osomatsu yang baginya dikatakan oleh kakaknya _dua kali_ itu membuatnya ragu untuk memutar jam tersebut.

Bukannya ia takut mati...

Tetapi ia takut untuk mati duluan sebelum teka-teki tersebut terselesaikan.

Choromatsu masih terdiam.

Detik berikutnya, ia kembali mengotak-atik waktu jam tersebut.

.

.

Ketika Choromatsu tersadar, ia sedang mendorong troli belanjaan.

Choromatsu sedikit _shock_.

 _Hari ini, saat kejadian 'itu' berlangsung._

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Jika aku pergi ke masa lalu.. tidak apa-apa, kan, jika aku mengubah takdir seseorang?" tanya Choromatsu serius.

"Itu semua kembali kepadamu," jawabnya, lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Hei, Choromatsu.. apa kau pernah pergi ke masa lalu?" tanya Osomatsu tajam.

Choromatsu kaget, langsung menjawab,"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Baguslah. Sebaiknya jangan," ucapnya cepat.

"Jangan? Kenapa?" Choromatsu makin penasaran, karena sebenarnya dirinya sedang tengah melakukan perjalanan waktu.

"Salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan, kau akan semakin ingin tahu dan ingin tahu... dan ketika kau sudah sering melakukannya..." Osomatsu memalingkan muka.

"Apa?"

"Ah, lupakan,"

Choromatsu sedikit kesal, padahal itu penting.

"Kau sudah berapa kali melakukan perjalanan waktu?" tanya Choromatsu lagi.

"Banyak," Osomatsu memutar bola mata,"Mungkin sekitar sepuluh kali,"

 _Aku harus bertanya apa lagi, ya? Padahal sebelum aku pergi ke masa lalu, aku sudah memiliki ribuan pertanyaan. Ah, aku harus memancingnya untuk menceritakan detilnya._

"Hei, jika jam tersebut bisa membuat orang melakukan perjalanan waktu, apa yang dirasakan oleh _dirimu_ yang ada pada masa sekarang? Um, maksudmu jika _kamu_ yang dari masa depan pergi ke masa lalu, lalu menggunakan _tubuhmu yang sekarang_?" tanya Choromatsu sambil menghentikan troli di tengah rak _shampoo_ , lalu mengambil beberapa.

"Kalau soal itu..." Osomatsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,"Aku akan dipaksa melihat _diriku_ di masa depan menggunakan diriku pada masa ini. Jadi jika ia sedang berbicara, aku dapat mendengarnya, dan mulutku akan ikut terbuka jika ia menghadap ke atas, diriku yang sekarang juga semacam dipaksa melihat ke atas. Yah, semacam dirasuki,"

Choromatsu tertegun, lalu mendorong kembali troli belanjaan.

"Apa itu berat untukmu?" Choromatsu merasa kasihan. Baginya, Osomatsu yang di masa sekarang merasa terkekang.

"Tidak juga," Osomatsu tersenyum.

 _Dheg._ Tiba-tiba, Choromatsu teringat.

Jika Choromatsu melakukan perjalanan waktu untuk pergi ke masa lalu... jadi _dirinya_ yang lain pada masa ini yang seharusnya, juga sedang _dirasuki_ oleh Choromatsu yang dari masa depan?

 _Tunggu, jika memang begitu..._

 _Mengapa diriku yang dulu, yang benar-benar sedang bersama Osomatsu sebelum meninggal tidak merasa dirasuki?_

Choromatsu kebingungan. Baginya ini sungguh tidak masuk akal.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Apa jangan-jangan Osomatsu berbohong? Tetapi aku juga tidak memiliki bukti. Aku butuh penjelasan yang benar._

Tiba-tiba, di saat yang sangat tidak tepat, tubuhnya merasa lemas. Choromatsu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Choromatsu terbangun. Kembali lagi ke masa sekarang.

Choromatsu berpikir sejenak.

 _Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan..._

 _Aku... merubah takdir?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Choromatsu- _niisan_ ," ujar Todomatsu seminggu kemudian, pada saat kelima Matsuno berkumpul untuk makan malam.

Choromatsu tidak menanggapi, asik dengan sup miso dan lamunannya.

"Choromatsu- _niisan_!" Todomatsu menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Euh, ya?" _Choromatsu_ tersadar.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu aneh," Todomatsu membuka percakapan,"Aku tahu kau masih _shock_ akibat perginya Osomatsu- _niisan_ , kami semua juga begitu. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih pendiam, tidak menanggapi, lebih sering melamun.. ah, dan juga kau lebih sering tertidur di lantai dengan sebuah jam,"

"Hah, jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa bertanya _to me_ ," ucap Karamatsu dengan pose-nya.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi.

"Seburuk itukah aku?" tanya Choromatsu.

"Ah, dan mukamu sering pucat," tambah Ichimatsu.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa," Choromatsu kembali mengunyah makanannya, lalu beranjak,"Aku sudah selesai makan,"

"Ah, Choromatsu- _niisan_.." Todomatsu berusaha mencegah Choromatsu.

"Choromatsu- _niisan_!" Jyushimatsu mengikuti Todomatsu.

Choromatsu tetap berjalan ke dapur untuk menaruh piring dan mangkuknya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esoknya, Choromatsu terbangun.

Choromatsu memegang tubuhnya sendiri. Panik. Choromatsu teringat akan sesuatu.

 _Sudah berapa kali, ya... aku pergi ke masa lalu?_

.

Perjalanan waktu yang berlaku pada jam aneh tersebut ada dua, yaitu pergi ke masa depan atau masa lalu.

Fokus Choromatsu hanya pada masa lalu, masa depan baginya sungguh tidak menarik.

Masa depan yang baginya hanyalah hal-hal monoton, tanpa Osomatsu.

Choromatsu kembali mengutak atik jam tersebut, lalu melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu. Dirinya telah menemukan secarik petunjuk.

.

Choromatsu terbangun. Ia sedang ada di atap rumah pada sore hari bersama Osomatsu, bersama menunggu langit menjadi gelap.

 _Ah, ini sekitar beberapa hari setelah ia memamerkan jam itu._

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , aku ingin meminta tolong," ujar Choromatsu.

"Minta tolong? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Padahal tadi sebelumnya kita baru saja membahas tentang makanan," tanya Osomatsu dengan tampangnya yang polos.

"Perjalanan waktu,"

Osomatsu memalingkan kepalanya,"Kenapa membahas itu lagi?"

Choromatsu memantapkan niatnya, lalu berkata,"Sebenarnya, aku sedang melakukan perjalanan waktu sekarang. Saat _dirimu_ dari masa depan menggunakan tubuhmu, apakah sebelumnya ada tanda-tandanya?"

"HAAH?" Osomatsu terkaget,"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu jika _diriku_ dari masa depan atau masa lalu kadang menggunakan tubuhku yang sekarang?"

" _Kau_ yang dari masa depan yang mengatakannya," ucap Choromatsu santai.

"Ah, begitu..."

"Jadi?"

"Ya, tentu... rasanya perlahan lemas, lalu lemas sekali," jawabnya.

"Apa kau bisa memberi tanda sebelum kau benar-benar lemas?" pinta Choromatsu.

Osomatsu tersenyum,"Tentu. Em... aku akan memberi tanda X di tanganku bila _diriku_ dari masa depan menggunakan tubuhku. Tenang saja, aku selalu membawa spidol, kok. Tapi aku tidak janji, lho. Tubuhku langsung melemas, jadi mungkin beberapa saat aku tidak sempat,"

"Tak apa. Terima kasih, Osomatsu- _niisan_..."

"Ah, iya. Sebetulnya aku belum pernah menggunakan _jam itu_ , aku takut. Jadi, aku yang di masa depan bagaimana?" tanyanya ingin tahu dengan senyum lebar.

Bayangan tentang kematian Osomatsu yang tragis langsung muncul di benak Choromatsu.

"Em.. kau tetap menjengkelkan seperti biasanya," Choromatsu berbohong.

"Ah, begitu.." Osomatsu mengangguk,"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berubah. Aku bersyukur aku yang di masa depan masih seperti ini,"

Choromatsu merasa bersalah telah membohongi Osomatsu. Choromatsu tersenyum paksa menanggapi Osomatsu.

Dengan senyuman yang menyimpan sejuta rasa pilu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, tubuh Choromatsu terasa lemas.

"Waktuku habis. Sampai jumpa lagi, Osomatsu- _niisan_.."

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dua belas.

Setelah Choromatsu mengingat-ingat dengan pasti, sudah dua belas kali ia pergi ke masa lalu.

Choromatsu pun makin merasa,

Usianya juga tidak akan lama lagi.

Choromatsu tersenyum penuh dengan kepuasan.

 _Sudah dua belas kali aku pergi ke masa lalu untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki ini. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar menyelesaikan itu..._

 _Aku ingin bersantai dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

Choromatsu mengotak-atik jam aneh itu.

.

.

Choromatsu terbangun. Pada masa itu, semua Matsuno bersaudara sudah tertidur pulas, hawa sangat dingin. Choromatsu melihat ke arah kanannya, seseorang yang biasanya ada di dekatnya, tidak ada.

Choromatsu sudah mengetahui latar waktu ini.

Ya, malam di mana saat Osomatsu pertama kali mencium dirinya.

Choromatsu langsung pergi ke lantai bawah, membuat dua susu coklat panas, dan langsung kembali ke lantai atas yang kali ini hanya dalam tiga menit.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ ," Choromatsu mulai membuka percakapan sambil menyerahkan susu coklat panas kepada Osomatsu.

Osomatsu langsung berpaling mengikuti arah suara, lalu tersenyum,"Terima kasih,"

"Choromatsu, hari ini kau sehat?" tanya Osomatsu.

 _Ah, pertanyaan bodoh itu._

"Tidak," jawab Choromatsu kali ini.

Osomatsu terdiam sejenak.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan mati hanya karena hal-hal sepele," ujarnya.

"Haah? Mati? Kenap—"

 _Ah, aku mengerti maksudnya. Ia ingin menyelamatkanku,hanya dengan berkata begitu sekarang._

"I,iya," Choromatsu meminum coklat panasnya.

"Aku ingin jadi bintang saja," pertanyaan aneh Osomatsu, kali ini tidak terasa asing di telinga Choromatsu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Choromatsu. Sengaja ia melanjutkan sama pergi pada saat itu, agar _alur_ tersebut dapat terjadi kembali.

"Aku ingin menghiasi langit yang gelap ini, walaupun tidak banyak orang yang akan memperhatikan,"

"Kenapa? Bukannya lebih baik diperhatikan oleh banyak orang?" Choromatsu menanggapi.

"Habisnya, biasanya hanya peneliti yang juga berwawasan tentang bintang, kan, yang mengamati bintang dengan lama? Aku juga ingin seperti itu! Aku ingin hanya orang yang benar-benar peduli kepadaku yang terus bersamaku hingga lama," jelas Osomatsu sambil tersenyum lebar,"Dan kau bagaikan peneliti bintang tersebut,"

Kali ini, Choromatsu tersenyum dengan pipinya yang memerah, sama seperti pada saat _itu_ ,"Dan kau juga bintangku,"

Pipi Osomatsu samar-samar terlihat memerah juga.

Dan juga, untuk kali ini, Choromatsu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi Osomatsu, lalu mengusapnya sejenak.

Osomatsu dan Choromatsu memejamkan kedua mata. Osomatsu langsung mencium bibir Choromatsu, yang dengan perasaan yang sama, Choromatsu menerima ciuman tersebut dengan lembut.

 _Kali ini benar-benar ku akui, aku jatuh cinta pada kakak pertamaku yang satu ini._

Setelah mereka berciuman, tubuh Choromatsu lemas, yang tentu saja bertanda bahwa waktunya di masa itu sudah habis.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seminggu kemudian, akhirnya Choromatsu memberanikan diri.

 _Selamat tinggal, semuanya yang ada pada masa sekarang._

Untuk yang **terakhir** kalinya, jam emas aneh itu terotak-atik oleh tangan Choromatsu.

.

.

Supermarket.

Pada hari _itu_.

Setelah Choromatsu melihat Osomatsu berlari ke arahnya lalu mengajak untuk memutar undian, Choromatsu langsung berlari menggandeng tangan kakaknya untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Osomatsu terlihat kebingungan.

Sekilas, saat Choromatsu hendak menarik tangan kiri Osomatsu, terlihat tanda X. Choromatsu tersenyum sejenak.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Choromatsu dengan tangan yang masih menggandeng Osomatsu.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Jyushimatsu.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , tolong taruh belanjaan di dapur, ya!" teriak Choromatsu sambil berlari ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua, sedangkan Osomatsu langsung menaruh belanjaan di _dapur_.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali ke lantai bawah dengan membawa jam aneh itu pada masa itu.

"Choromatsu, jam itu..." ucapan Osomatsu tidak Choromatsu pedulikan, ia langsung menarik tangan kakaknya untuk berlari keluar lagi.

"Maaf, Osomatsu- _niisan_ , nanti akan aku jelaskan," Choromatsu berlari sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di tempat duduk yang dekat dengan kejadian saat Osomatsu meninggal.

Kedua Matsuno tampak sangat kehabisan tenaga karena berlari jauh, tetapi bagi Choromatsu, tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , aku tahu _kau_ yang sekarang ini, berasal dari masa depan," ucap Choromatsu sambil _ngos-ngos_ an.

Osomatsu terdiam cukup lama.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku mohon..." Choromatsu menggenggam kedua tangan Osomatsu,"Jangan ubah _takdir_ ku,"

Osomatsu kaget.

"Aku dari masa depan. Dan aku tahu, yang seharusnya mati di sini pada saat itu karena tertabrak truk... seharusnya **aku** ," Choromatsu makin memantapkan perkataannya.

Osomatsu mendengus. "Aku sudah berkali-kali ke masa lalu untuk menyelamatkanmu, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Dan kau tahu, aku sudah berkali-kali melihat kematian **mu** ,"

Choromatsu sejenak merasa kasihan. Dirinya sendiri yang hanya melihat kakaknya meninggal sekali saja membuatnya stress, apalagi Osomatsu sendiri yang melihat dirinya meninggal berkali-kali.

"Lalu aku baru sadar, jika aku ingin menyelamatkan orang yang akan meninggal, aku harus membayarnya dengan **jiwaku** ," tambah Osomatsu.

"Terima kasih, aku benar-benar menghargai usahamu," Choromatsu tersenyum.

Pipi Osomatsu memerah.

"Tapi, ada yang masih aku belum mengerti. Mengapa pada saat kau 'menyelamatkan'ku sebelum-sebelum saat aku akan mati, tidak terjadi padaku,ya? Dan saat aku pergi ke masa lalu, kau yang di masa lalu tidak tahu jika aku pergi ke masa lalu? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu karena kau pergi ke masa lalu dan masa depan?" tanya Choromatsu.

"Oh, soal itu," Osomatsu diam sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata.

"Aku kan, merubah takdir. Jadi, sebenarnya kau yang dari masa depan seharusnya tidak pergi ke masa lalu seperti sekarang ini, dan takdir akan berjalan searah. Tetapi karena sebentar lagi _aku_ akan merubah takdirmu, dan tampaknya akan memengaruhi takdirmu di masa depan yaitu pergi ke masa lalu seperti sekarang, takdir akan berubah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan itu tidak berpengaruh untukmu yang pada masa sebelum ini seperti _dirasuki_ oleh diri _mu_ yang dari masa depan," jelas Osomatsu, walau sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskannya. (jujur authornya juga :"(()

"Ohh, pantas saja," Choromatsu menggenggam jam itu lagi. Ia melihat ke arah jalan, tampak sebuah truk melaju kencang dari jauh.

"Maafkan aku, Osomatsu- _niisan_. Aku.. akan kembali pada takdirku," ucap Choromatsu dengan gemetaran, pipinya mulai basah karena air mata yang ia tahan sejak lama.

"Choromatsu, tunggu—" Osomatsu mencegah Choromatsu.

"Aku bangga memiliki kakak sepertimu. Kau tahu? Aku..."

Dilihatnya truk sudah makin dekat. Choromatsu makin menggenggam erat jam itu.

"Mencintaimu," ucap Choromatsu sambil tersenyum lepas, seakan semua keinginannya sudah terpenuhi, lalu berlari ke arah depan truk itu.

"Choromatsu!" Osomatsu tak dapat menghentikan Choromatsu.

Detik berikutnya,

Kejadian yang pernah dilihat Choromatsu,

Kini terlihat jelas oleh Osomatsu.

Bersama dengan hancurnya jam aneh itu, tubuh Choromatsu juga ikut hancur.

Mengapa Choromatsu tidak memilih untuk menghindari kematiannya atau kematian Osomatsu? Karena ia tahu, menghindari kematian seseorang hanya akan menunda kematian tersebut, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih tragis.

Dengan bersamanya hancur jam aneh itu pada salah satu waktu, Osomatsu yang dari masa depan dan dari masa ini yang hanya bisa melihat kejadian tragis itu, kini menjadi satu. Yaitu, tetap menjadi dirinya, Osomatsu.

Osomatsu mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menangis dengan keras.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh._

 _Merubah takdir itu... adalah kesalahan terbesarku._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The End.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Terima kasih banyak karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic OsoxChoro ini ! ! :DD maaf kalau ada typo atau salah dalam pemilihan kata! So.. gimana? Baper? Ah enggak ya? Yaudah, author sendiri yang baper deh /apa

Feel free to review! /ngarep :D semua review akan ku baca dengan senangg hati 3

Curhat sedikit, jujur author sendiri bingung 1000% untuk membuat fanfic aneh ini :"(( apalagi untuk menjelaskan keadaan misteri saat Osomatsu atau Choromatsu pergi ke masa lalu. (Tahu kan, saat kalian mengerti tapi susah untuk menjelaskan dalam kata...)

Dan author sangat suka membuat fanfic OsoxChoro! (selain Ichijyu / Karatodo) karena cerita mereka asik kalau dibuat serius! :D

-Darktea13


End file.
